


Mad

by retroelectric



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur marvels over Merlin's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure creampie porn.

Arthur stares at the lewd sight before him.

Merlin was splayed with his long legs wrapped haphazardly around his waist, his cheeks flushed pink and lips kiss-bitten red. His pupils were blown wide, and his narrow hips were hitching into Arthur's swollen cock greedily. His neck was bent against the headboard, and that must have been--awkward uncomfortable but Merlin didn't seem about to complain.

"Your body's so long," he says aloud, grinning when Merlin's eyes cross a little when he grinds his hips. He _mewls_ when he does that. He strokes along the side of Merlin's body, leaning in to lick and suck his little nipples, till they were sucked-red. He lets go with a lewd pop sound. Merlin wriggles his small hips, his body begging for attention, "Your hips are so narrow."

"Shut up--oh, _Arthur_ \--" He whines, cock swollen and drippy over his skinny tummy.

"Your body's so pretty," the king says in a roughened voice, "I love how long your limbs are. I love how you cling onto me with your long legs when I fuck you."

"AH-Hah, oh, stop teasing me, _please_ \--!"

Merlin attempts to grab Arthur and kiss him, like he wants to do something with his hands and mouth so he could stop saying anything embarrassing in return.

Arthur thinks that's the most _adorable_ thing ever.

"I love how you get so fucking noisy when I do this," Arthur half-snarls, though his hips still keep rolling deep against Merlin's body. "Gods, you drive me so mad. Look at you, Merlin, you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Merlin squeaks and sounds close to tears when Arthur pulls out. 

"You prat, d-don't fucking tease me, oh, I can't, I _can't_ \--" He babbles, whining when he reached down to finger his gaping, slick hole and wriggles onto his fingers, the heat of lust shooting down Arthur's spine when Merlin attempts to push himself onto Arthur's dick.

Arthur kisses a hot trail down Merlin's hips and inner thighs where he jerks and moans adorably, over his long calves and ankle.

" _Shh_ , you're so noisy. Gods, so needy," he grounds out, "Let me just--look at you, Merlin." Arthur smiles and kisses him, shutting Merlin up, though the way Merlin sucks at his bottom lip and traces his long fingers down Arthur's spine, wraps his long limbs around him makes Arthur _want_.

"You're such a little slut, Merlin," he says in his ear, grunting when he pushes back in and fucks him hard, Merlin whining and grabbing at him, lifting his small hips up, needy and so cute, "So eager to spend. Like an untried boy with his first time," He teases.

"AH-HAH-No! Don't call me that!" Merlin's ears were flushed red. He tries to cover Arthur's mouth with his palm, but Arthur just kisses it, grinning a bit and that infuriates Merlin.

In a fit of spite, Merlin clenches his boy-cunt around Arthur's swollen cock, making the king groan and ride into him harder.

"Such a darling boy you are." He kisses his neck, "Look at your swollen cock, you're getting so wet. It looks so vulgar and _hot_."

"Oh, just--shut up, _don't_ , AH-HA, oh, Arthur!"

Merlin looked at Arthur frantically and grabbed at the white tunic Arthur wore, coming with a desperate moan, his boy-cunt deliciously milking Arthur's cock.

His tunic was soiled, but he didn't care. Merlin made him so _hungry_.

Arthur didn't stop, still trembling and convulsing and whining adorably, his toes curled in his shoes even after minutes of being fucked furiously.

"I'm going to _breed_ you like you deserve it," he muttered dirtily, "I'll make you _scream_ like a little whore. If you were a woman I would have sowed my seed deep inside you and gotten you _pregnant_."

Arthur was relentless, gripping Merlin's narrow hips and continued to fuck so hard.

"AH! _AH, ah,_ f-fuck _-_! _Arthur_ , hnngh, please, _n-no more_ , please stop... hnn- I-I can't take it _anymore_...!"

Merlin begged so _deliciously_.

Merlin's eyes rolled as though he was being fucked silly, his head arched back, his sweet mouth left open with constant gasps and begging, soiled with his own release, his long legs trembling, unable to even wrap around Arthur's waist anymore.

"Arthur, I'm so s-sleepy, I _can't_ \--"

Merlin still looked fucking gorgeous.

Arthur's mouth was _watering_. He looked like a complete fucking debauched fantasy. He nudged and kissed his neck like he was apologising for being so rough, half-snarling and groaning, his orgasm taking him, flooding him so much with his thick, hot sperm.

Merlin was so sensitive he could feel his cock twitching and pulsing inside him in the aftermath.

 


End file.
